Lindi Lestrange
by hala.bala
Summary: The Draco/OC, where the OC is Voldemort's Daughter. Follow Lindi as she goes undercover at Hogwarts. Starting from the night of the third task. Mainly 5th/6th years. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The air was suddenly full of swishing cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked, all except one. A woman by the looks of it, her face shrouded in the shadow of her hood. They moved slowly, cautiously as though they could hardly believe their eyes.

All except two. Two, woman by the looks of them stood back from their fellow deatheaters, and the circle they formed. Voldemort looked around at the masked faces of his followers, some more loyal than others, a rustle going through the circle, as though it had a shiver, before finally halting on the image of the two women.

"Isabella." Voldemort addresses, the first and smaller of the two women. "Come, join your brothers in the circle." As Isabella went to move forward into the circle, the other woman followed slowly behind her, till Voldemort finally noticed her as Isabella, her mother, reached the edge of the circle.

"Merilinda?" he continues. Confusing his circle of death eaters as to who he is addressing.

"Merilinda," Isabella says, "This is the man I spoke of, your father, Lord Voldemort."

After that, the whole circle, Potter included turns to look at the elegant, slight woman with the body of dancer, and the remnants of a French accent. Behind her, stood the young woman they spoke of, Merilinda Anne Riddle. The girl, the same age as her father's worst enemy, Harry Potter, took a small step forward into the circle upon feeling everyone's eyes on her.

Her features hidden by the hood of her long, black wool trench coat, Merilinda bowed to her father and then stood proud, hands clasped behind her back. Not at all intimidated by the threatening nature of the dangerous men surrounding her, and the even more deadly presence of her father.

"_Merilinda?" _Tom asks in Parseltounge.

Merilinda simply raised her head in response, and looked into her father's face. A slight smirk appearing on her face at her father's apparent approval of her, combined with the death eater's ever increasing jealousy. At the appearance of Merilinda's smirk a matching one appeared on Tom's own face.

"_Come_", he continued and beckoned her to him with a wave of his hand. She gracefully walked through a gap in the ring of deatheaters to his side, the smirk growing more pronounced on her face, as the waves of disapproval and jealousy of the death eaters grew ever stronger. As she grew near, Tom grabbed her two hands in his own and gently, **almost **lovingly kissed her on both cheeks.

"_My dear child, you have no reason to fear me - "_

_ "Don't listen to him! He's – " _Potter interrupted.

_"Silencio!"_ Merilinda hissed, completely shocking Potter and pleasing her father. "_What do you need me to do father?"_ she continues looking up at Tom.

After kissing his daughter one last time on the cheek, Tom orders Merilinda, "_Gather your household, and tell your mother to get you all to the house by the cave. I will meet you there later."_

_ "See you then father."_ Merilinda says by way of farewell, turns, nods at the assembled death eaters, walks over grabs Isabella by the hand and they Dissapprate home.


	2. A First Day

Chapter 2:

"BRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!" went Lindi's alarm clock on her first day at her new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Merilinda Riddle all but forgotten, and replaced by Lindi Lestrange as she was forced to go by at Hogwarts because of their meddling muggle-loving fool of a headmaster.

Lindi slowly sat up in bed, watching her fellow fifth year Slytherin girls do the same. Some already struggling into their uniforms, others rolling back over and hiding back under their bedcovers, angry mutters and mumbles "Good Mornings." all around. With a groan, Lindi slid out of bed, rummaged through her trunk a bit, and changed into her school uniform, after a stop in the restroom of course and a quick brush through her hair. Her crisply pleated black skirt falling mid-thigh and her just tight enough white shirt, with the top two buttons un-buttoned, where enough to make every boy in the school squirm and every girl glare. Her slightly tan-golden skin, almost an exact replica of her mother's and perfect dark brown wavy hair (a gift from her father) contrasted beautifully with the one feature that simultaneously scared the boys while drawing them farther in, her large, piercing, emerald green eyes. After grabbing her book bag, Lindi headed upstairs to the Slytherin common room.

"Ahhhh, look who has finally awaken, our very own princess." Drawled Blaise Zabini from his place lounging on the couch. His dark chocolate brown skin only emphasized by his coal black hair and chilling grey eyes, was enough to make any girl second-glance, any girl but Lindi. To her, Blaise was simply her childhood and present-day best friend. In the armchair right in front of Lindi was none other than Draco Malfoy. With his pale skin and platinum blonde hair he was Blaise's exact opposite, his eyes startling green but a shade lighter than Lindi's own. With both of them standing six-feet-tall, they represented Lindi's only true friends and confidents in the chaos of Hogwarts and the even more stressful world of being the heirs of the three most powerful pureblood families. The trio would soon become as well known as the so-called "Golden Trio", and maybe even a tiny smidge more famous in certain circles. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Lindi Lestrange; Slytherin Royalty.

"Good morning boys!" Linidi greets the two boys, sticking out her tongue at Blaise's less then stellar greeting. With scarily similar grins, Blaise and Draco rise, and flanking Lindi they make their way upstairs and to the great hall and breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooooh, look what it is, a Potty-face, a Weaselbee, and the ever so common in these parts, mudblood." Draco drawled putting his arm around Lindi's shoulders and pointing out the three Gryffindor's as if they were animals in the zoo that couldn't understand him.

"Doesn't that just make your morning? Having to see these three's lovely face's so bright and early?" Draco continued not even bothering to keep up his charade.

"Uhhh I know Draco," Blaise answered from Lindi's other side, "How am I supposed to eat after this?", hand on his stomach.

"Oh very clever. Zabini, ferret-boy, and ahhhh, who is this?" Hermione retorted eyeing up Lindi. "Malfoy's new whore? How touching, he's actually eating breakfast with her."

"Hi. My name is Lindi Lestrange, and it's so very nice to meet" Merilinda answered sickly sweet. Shocking Granger who assumed Merilinda was being genuine.

"Ahh….I'm sorry?" Hermione uttered flabbergasted.

Before the boys lost it, and the situation got even more out of control, Lindi linked arms with the two boys and started dragging them into the great hall, the horribly sweet smile still on her face.

Right when they were about to enter the hall Potter called out to the newest member of the Slytherin trio,

"Wait! What was your name again? I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere before."

"Ummm..sorry. I believe I would remember if I ever met you, . You must have me confused with someone else." Lindi replied letting some of her French accent creep into her voice, tilting her head to the side, and tapping her finger against her mouth, the trademark Slytherin grin slowly sliding onto her face. And with a shrug, Lindi turned back around and led the trio into the hall, before they burst out laughing and ruined everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about Harry?" questioned Hermione. As Ron and Hermione looked on questioningly, Potter replied:

"I don't know. It just feels like I've met her before. You don't think she was lying do you? About not knowing me?"

"I don't know Harry, I mean she is a Slytherin, and even worst she is a Lestrange." Hermione shared.

"Lestrange?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah…as in related to Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry. One of the worst death eaters in the world. The one responsible for what happen to Neville's parents." Hermione continued.

As Harry processed that Ron added:

"Harry, who doesn't know you? You're the boy who lived not once, but twice, the youngest triwizard tournament champion in history, and a bloody good quidditch player. Everyone in the wizarding world knows your name." Weasley said with a laugh. "Now c'mon, I'm starving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whew. That was close boys." Merilinda said. Stretching her arms up above her head raising her skin already tight shirt and short skirt even higher. Catching the eyes of the boys in the great hall and the glares of the girls, the Slytherin girls especially who detested her supposed "stealing" of the young and gorgeous master's Zabini and Malfoy. Lindi only smiled from all the attention and sat between Blaise and Draco at the teacher end of the Slytherin table.

While eating they were interrupted with the arrival of their head of house, Professor Snape.

"Lindi, Draco, Blasie your timetables." Snape said by way of morning greeting.

"Thank you professor," chorused the trio, smiling up at their mentor.

As Snape contined down the table passing out timetables and harassing students from other houses, the trio looked down and compared the three schedules.

"Wow, way to go Uncle Sev! We have all our classes together!" Lindi cheered.

"That's all fine and dandy. But we had better get a move on. We have divination first and that stupid incense filled room with that bat of a teacher is so bloody far away." Blaise complained looking back and forth between his watch and his half-eaten piece of toast.

With a groan, all the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors stood up and slowly trudged their way out of the hall, Blaise snagging a new piece of toast from a Ravenclaw first year on his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, that week Thursday, the gleeful Slytherins and equally as unexcited Gryffindors made their way to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts with their new pink-loving teacher.

"Good Morning boys and girls. Welcome to your first defense against the dark arts class as fifth years. As this is your O.W.L. year it is now more important than ever to completely understand everything that is being taught to you, and instead not to unwittingly believe what people tell you. On that note, it is important for all of you to not believe the MANY lies floating around the school at the moment. I would like to assure **all of you** that you are all as safe as ever, and that despite what you may have heard, He-who-must-not-be-named is still dead and will forever be!" Professor Umbridge denoted her beginning of your O.W.L. year rant with passion.

Heaving for air as she attempted to compose herself; Draco, Lindi, and Blaise all rocked back in their chairs, balancing their chairs on it's back two legs, crossing their feet on the desks in front of them. The trio watched as Potter turned more and more red the angrier he got, till he finally burst, stood up and exclaimed back at Umbridge.

Clapping quietly to herself, Lindi softly said, "DRAMAAAAA! Love it!" The trio of Slytherins laughed quietly till Umbridge herself finally exploded.

"DETENTION! Tonight Potter! And till then get OUT of my classroom!" screamed Umbridge.

Potter quickly gathered his books, stuffed them into his book bag, pocketed the note from Umbridge and stormed toward the back of the room where the door was and where the three Slytherins were sitting. Slowing as he neared the trio, Potter saw that while his fellow Gryffindors were either stunned silent or equally as angry, the Slytherin trio seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the whole thing. Lindi gave Potter a cheeky grin and blew him a kiss with an accompanying wink, and with that Potter forcibly slammed himself out of the room.

As a flustered Umbridge called the thoroughly distracted class back to attention. The trio dropped their chairs back down and slowly opened their textbooks to the beginning of Chapter 1. The classroom quickly settled into the respectful quiet of a normal Hogwarts classroom. With the Gryffindors reading, Granger actually taking notes, and Lindi, Draco and Blaise simply sitting their doodling on their "note-taking" parchment and turning a page every few minutes or so.

_Now, _Lindi thought. _The school year has officially begun. _


	3. A New Impression

Chapter 3:

That Saturday, Draco came upstairs into the common room from his dorm room to find Lindi lying on the coach in front of the fire. With a smile, and slight hesitation at having to wake her up, Draco gently shook her shoulder.

Continuing Draco said, "Lindi," softly, trying to wake her because they had a meeting to go to.

When she didn't even move, he said "Lindi" a little louder. With a groan and a slight swipe in the general direction of where his voice, Lindi rolled over. Draco gave a slight laugh and said,

"C'mon Lindi we have to go to that Prefects meeting tonight." Merilinda simply responded with another swipe, this one a little faster and a little closer to his face.

With his trademark smirk, Draco grabbed the wrist that had almost hit him and knelt down beside her. Leaning down to her ear, he blew gently into it, startling her, into trying to hit him again. With a slight chuckle Draco continued whispering in her ear,

"Lindiiiii…come on, we're going to be late if we don't leave soon. And as much as I would love to…reinforce…the recent rumor involving you, me, and a broom closet -"

Lindi quickly rolled over and sat up clapping her hand over Draco's mouth. Feeling his smirk against her palm, she quickly pulled her hand back before he could lick it. And glaring up at him despite her obvious smile stood up and started walking towards the exit, with a laughing Draco and the glares of all the girls in the common room escorting her on her way out.

Both clad in jeans and long-sleeve t-shirts, the two Slytherin prefects made their way up to Professor Mcgonagall's classroom where the meeting was being held.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Lestrange." Commented Mcgonagall as the two Slytherins walked in two minutes late and quickly took their seats.

Surprisingly, the meeting was relatively short only taking about 30 minutes. After Mcgonagall ended her beginning of the year rant about the standard they were all expected to be at now that they were prefects, and their main jobs and responsibilities, along with the new rules and contraband that was added this year. Then the head boy and girl shared the patrol rotation before dismissing the group, minus the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects who had patrol tonight.

After Mcgonagall and the other prefects left, Draco turned to the two Gryffindors greeting them, "Weaselbee, Granger."

Granger didn't even look at Draco and instead turned to Lindi saying, "Lindi, I was thinking that we should just split the school in half. You and Malfoy take the dungeons up to the third floor and we'll take the rest. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Replied Lindi keeping up her sweet charade when talking to Granger.

"Good." Granger said with a smile, "Well, we'll just be off then." Then opened the door and led Weasley out.

As Weasley and Granger exited. Lindi stood with a groan. Quietly following Draco out of the classroom and up the stairs to the third floor. Unaware of Granger and Weasley discreetly following them from beneath Potter's invisibility cloak.

"Draco, how long do we have to patrol for?" asked/whined Lindi.

"Why? Sick of me already? Or eager to try out that broom closet?" He replied with his classic Malfoy smirk plastered once again to his face.

"Uh! Neither you pig!" Lindi screeched before mock punching him and then laughing when he winced in fake pain, before continuing, "Just answer the question before I really slap that smirk off your face."

"Fine, fine luv it's gone. And till eleven, an hour after curfew." Draco said trying not to laugh at the little huff Lindi was in. One small chuckle escaped and he faked innocence till he caught Lindi's eye and they both started laughing, hanging off each other and the railing of the staircase they were on. After sobering up a bit, they continued on patrol, still unawares of their Gryffindor tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A stunned Hermione and Ron raised back to the Gryffindor common room, yelling "HAARRRYY!!!" before grabbing, and dragging him into the first deserted classroom they found.

"Harry! You'll never believe what we just saw." Chorused Ron and Hermione.

"Ferret boy laughed, like mouth open, smiling, a haha haaaa." Ron explained.

When Harry just looked at Ron confused, Hermione stepped in.

"Ronald, why would Harry care about Malfoy laughing. Exactly. He wouldn't. What's actually important is what Malfoy and Lindi were talking about." Hermione quickly explained.

"Oh please Hermione. Why would Harry care about Lestrange having to go to the owlrey tomorrow?" Ron asked exasperated.

"Ronald! Exactly! Harry **would** care about the letter Lindi will be sending…to her father." Added Hermione.

"Her father?" Harry asked. Not quite understanding where Hermione was going with this.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning - " started Hermione before trailing off in thought.

"Hermione!" snapped Harry to get her to continue.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Harry. So, me and Ron were at the Prefects meeting and were assigned the same patrol shift as the Slytherin prefects, Lindi and Malfoy." Continued Hermione

"And this is important because…"Harry chided.

"I'm getting there! Listen! So Lindi and me agreed on how to split up the patrol and then Ron and I quickly hid under your invisibility cloak. A couple minutes later, Draco dragged Lindi out of the room and they slowly started heading upstairs. They were joking around, mostly Malfoy teasing Lindi about her rumored inappropriate use of broom closets - " shared Hermione.

"What?! Who was she in a broom closet with?" the suddenly interested Ron asked.

"No one! There's just a lot of rumors about her because she's new, single, and **gorgeous**. Anyway, so they were laughing their guts out, bent over, hands on their knees, when I accidently stubbed my toe on a quit of armor, which obviously made a noise. And It was like a second later and they were both in a ready stance as if in combat!" Hermione continued to explain.

"Hermione, what did you expect? They are basically death eaters, of course they would respond so quickly." Harry sighed, still confused over the point of the story.

"I know Harry. Anyway, after that Lindi mentioned how she needed to send a letter to her dad." Hermione continued ominously.

"So? People send letters to their parents all the time. You sent a letter to your parents a couple of days ago Hermione." Said Ron.

"No! But don't you see Ron? That's exactly it! Lindi has no dad to send a letter to. Her legal guardian is Lucius Malfoy and the way her and Malfoy were talking about her father I highly doubt it was Lucius." Hermione explained, happy that the two boys seemed to finally be on the same page as her.

"Well then who's Lindi's father?" asked Harry

"That's exactly it Harry, no one knows." Finished Hermione.


	4. An Interesting Day Off

_Thank you to:_

_Meeko13_

_Sammyjean_

_Twilight-Luv _

_DracoMalfoy4Ever_

_Demonic-Kat_

_Who took the time to add/fave/review my story! I'll try and upload as soon as possible for you guys! This chapter's longer than before…hope you like it! _

Chapter 3:

As the year went on Potter, Granger, and Weasley, but especially Potter, grew more and more obsessed with Lindi and her apparent power over everyone in school. Snape treated her like she was his daughter, Flitwick and Sprout the same, Umbridge thought she was an angel, and even Mcgonagall liked her! Harry couldn't understand it! Was everyone else blind? Did they not see that it was all a charade, for all her innocent looks and puppy-dog eyes, how could they ignore that she was best friends with Malfoy and Zabini? No one seemed to understand him except Hermione and Ron, everyone else was blind, and it was like she had put a spell on all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good Morning Boys!" Lindi chirped her usual morning greeting to Blaise and Draco before the trio headed up to the great hall for breakfast. With a groan and mumbled "Mornings" Blaise and Draco dragged themselves up from their fireside armchairs and followed Lindi out of the common room. As they walked down to the great hall, the trio was once again unaware of their classmate following them.

"Blaise, are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?" asked Lindi.

"No. Maybe. I'll see you there?" When Blaise only got confused looks in return he continued, "Astoria has asked me to accompany her."

"Ooh. To accompany her –eh mate?" teased the suddenly wide-awake Draco. Giving Blaise's shoulder a slight shove. The now bright-red Blaise looked up from where his gaze was formerly fixed on his shoes, mouth gaped, and into the two nearly identical smirks of Lindi and Draco.

"Oh shuddup you guys! It's not a date - " Blaise started.

"Uh huh. Tell Astoria that. She's been in the john all morning getting ready for her "Big-Date." Teased Lindi.

As Draco and Lindi laughed and Blaise groaned at the immaturity of his two friends, they entered the great hall and made their way over to the Slytherin table.

In the entrance hall, Potter hid in the corner and quickly slid off his invisibility cloak and stuffed it into his bag. He then trudged his way into the great hall and sat down next to Hermione and Ron, never taking his eyes off the trio of laughing Slytherins.

He watched as after around 15 minutes, Merilinda sent Malfoy a significant look and whispered something in his ear. At his nod, the pair stood up left a blushing Blaise talking to Astoria and made their way out of the hall, with this time Draco snagging a piece of toast on their way out.

Harry quickly rose, mumbled incoherent excuses to Granger and Weasley and followed the pair out of the hall. He looked around the entrance hall; saw the duo, heads ducked against the bone-chilling autumn wind, heading outside to the Hogsmeade carriages. He decided against putting back on his invisibility cloak and instead followed the duo into their carriage.

"Dray, remind me to stop by the post office later. We have a letter waiting from –" Merilinda started before looking up startled as Potter entered the carriage.

"Potter! What are you doing here!?" challenged Draco.

"Going to Hogsmeade. Why?" innocently replied Potter.

"Yes, but why are you in _our_ carriage?" continued Draco

"Your carriage?"

"Yes! Our carriage, we were here first having a very important discussion –

"Well you are more than welcome to continue. Just pretend I'm not here. Unless you were discussing something you wouldn't want little ol' me to hear." Potter challenged back.

With a smirk, Draco leaned back not giving Potter any satisfaction and stretched his arm across the back of the bench. Merilinda, noticing the evil glint in Draco's eyes, knew instantly what he was doing and decided to play along. Leaning against Draco's side, she pulled his head down so that his ear was on level with her lips and whispered two words.

"I'm game."

After a seemingly coy glance over at Potter who was thoroughly confused, Merlinda smirked ever so slightly knowing Potter was completely flabbergasted that the rumors he had heard about the two gorgeous Slytherin prefects was true, and leaned closer into Draco who smirked even larger and dropped his arm from around her shoulders to around her waist. Resting his large hand on her right hip.

The duo then proceeded to have a seemingly intense conversation whispering into each other's ears.

"Think he's buying it Dray?"

"Oh, I know he is."

Slowly the "couple" drew apart as the carriages slowed to a stop at the town station. Leaving the totally stunned Potter behind, the two Slytherins quickly slid out of the carriage and made their way into town.

After a few seconds, Potter realized that the two Slytherins were getting away. He quickly threw on his ever-trusty invisibility cloak and followed the once again laughing Slytheirn duo into Hogsmeade.

"First stop: the post office." Ordered Lindi as she began to march in that direction, pulling the still laughing Draco behind her.

"Ahhh…but Lindi…why can't we just continue what we were doing? I was having so much fun." Teased Draco to the now blushing Lindi as she saw the Hogwarts students already in the post office looking at the duo shocked, or worst in Lindi's mind, knowingly.

Lindi was saved from having to dignify that with a response by the arrival of an unexpected ally, a fairly familiar man, and a man that to all purposes was their father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, my dear boy. Merilinda." Lucius said giving them each a nod in greeting.

"Well it looks like I won't have to stick these to an owl after all. They're from your mother. She wishes you both well." Lucius continued shocking both Draco and Lindi till they saw his subtle wink and knew from whom these letters must be from, Lindi's biological father.

After Lucius, bid his farewells. Draco and Lindi left the post office and found a bench slightly removed from main road through town and sat down to read their letters.

"Dray, there must be some mistake. This says I'm supposed to go to a meeting, at the Hog's Head? Bloody Hell. He can't truly expect me to befriend those bleeding Gryffindor's can he? I mean I can only act for so long." Merilinda wondered.

"I think he's serious Lindi because I'm explicitly not supposed to go with you. Instead me and Blaise are to be your, and I quote, "supporters and protectors" as you go undercover. Lindi, is he crazy? He's risking his only heir!" answered Draco.

"Yes, he is crazy. Crazy-smart. And we will follow exactly what he says." Lindi explained grabbing Draco's hand and wrapping it in both of hers.

"Don't worry Dray. I'll be fine. He would never intentionally hurt me. And besides I get two stud-ly men constantly watching out for me." Lindi continued jokingly, trying to take Draco's mind off her impending task.

"Oh really? And who might they be?" asked Draco back to his old self, fishing for compliments like always.

"Well, I don't know if you know them, but they are simply gorgeous. One of them is named Neville…I think his last name is Longbottom..and the other is named - " teased Lindi before Draco cut her off putting his hand over her mouth.

Laughing, Draco said, "C'mon Linds, let's get a drink in you before you start spewing anymore nonsense." And after linking arms with her they did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, Lindi walked all alone, her arms crossed against the chill of the wind, to the Hog's Head. Not a spot frequented by many students, and by even fewer purebloods.

As she opened the door, she realized she must be early as there were no other Hogwart's students in the pub besides a few students seated in a booth in the corner, Potter, Granger and Weasley. Knowing that they must have spotted her, she quickly made her way over to them. As she neared, she quickly saw Potter and Weasley go on the defensive and stick their hands into their coat pockets to grab their wands.

"Wait! Wait! I just…I just want to talk to Granger." Lindi said eyes downcast, hands clasped in front of her.

"Oh, of course Lindi. Ummm…Guys, I'll be right back. C'mon Lindi let's go talk over by the bar." A surprised Hermione accommodated.

The two girls walked to the bar and sat next to each other on two empty stools at the end of the bar, far away from the creepy bartender and his patrons, both girls unaware of the witch bundled at the end of the bar listening in on their conversation.

When it was clear that Lindi wasn't going to start this very unique conversation, Hermione attempted to edge her on.

"So, Lindi…"

"Oh right sorry. I don't know how to say this. I mean I know how…but, I'm terrified you won't believe me or something…"

As Lindi trailed off Hermione quickly stepped in knowing that whatever Lindi had to say. It must be important.

"It's alright Lindi, you can tell me. I promise to listen and at least attempt to understand." Hermione promised.

"Okay. But before I start I just want to say that I didn't tell anyone about this. Okay, well…I heard some Hufflepuffs talking in the library the other day about Umbridge and how they were unhappy with her teaching style. And I really don't blame them; I mean she's a real coot. Anyways, so I heard them mention your name and how you had a plan or something. And I was wondering, I mean hoping that I could join in? I really need a good grade on her O.W.L." Lindi managed to stammer out.

When Hermione only looked up at her instead of answering, Lindi quickly added, "I mean I understand if I can't because of my family, and house, I mean I am basically a Malfoy - "

"No, no you are welcome to join us." Hermione quickly replied before Lindi could make an excuse to leave.

"Come sit with Harry, Ron and I till the meeting starts." Offered Hermione.

"I mean I don't want to impose - " started Lindi.

"No, no problem. C'mon." Hermione said and led the way back to her table.

As the two girls approached the table, Lindi saw Harry get visibly angry at the fact that the two girls seemed to be on such friendly and agreeable terms with one another. When Lindi sat down next to Hermione, opposite Ron and Harry, Harry could have sworn he was dreaming. There is no way that as he saw it, the girlfriend of his mortal enemy could ever be on his side.

"Hermione. What's going on? What is she doing here?" questioned Ron.

"Lindi is going to be joining us. She thinks Umbridge is horrible too and wants to actually learn as well AND I'm assuming Lucius would kill her if she failed her OWLS." Hermione explained smiling at Lindi's slight nod.

"How do you know we can trust her? She's a Slytherin!" finally exclaimed Harry.

When Lindi looked down seemingly ashamedly and rose to leave. Hermione quickly stopped her saying,

"No! Don't leave Lindi. It is this exact prejudice that…Harry, all she wants is to _not _be a blind mindless ministry witch and instead actually wants to learn. Are you really going to turn her down?" Hermione challenged.

Harry looked up at the still standing Lindi and offered her an ultimatum,

"OK. She's in. But if any word of **anything** we do get's out to any of your Slytherin buddies." Harry ended with a shake of his head as other Hogwarts students began arriving for the meeting.

Hermione quickly rose to greet everyone and secure the group a larger table in the corner. The remaining trio, two Gryffindors and a Slytherin, quickly rose and took the chairs flanking Hermione, with Harry on her right and Lindi on her left.

After the whole group had arrived and everyone had butterbeers, Hermione quickly gathered everyone's attention and began the meeting. Harry was once again angered that aside from a few second glances, no one had commented on Lindi's place at the meeting, did they not realize that she was a Slytherin!

Hermione then pushed Harry to speak, effectively putting a halt to his short 'bout of anger as he was forced to field questions as the group's proclaimed leader. As the meeting came to a close and Hermione asked all assembled to sign a list proving the group members confidentiality, Harry felt sure that Lindi would jump out at this point, proving her disloyalty. But, no, Lindi jumped up at the opportunity to sign, and after a quick farewell and thanks to Hermione fled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down the block from the Hog's Head, Draco was leaning against a light post, sucking on a lollipop. As Lindi approached, he stood up straight and opened his arms wide. Lindi walked right up to him, into his embrace and hugged him tight.

"Oh my God Draco, you have no idea how hard…"Lindi trailed off as she buried her head in Draco's jumper.

"C'mon Luv" Draco said as he patted her on the head indulgently, before linking arms with her and escorting her back into town. As they walked, Draco reached into his pocket and asked,

"Lollipop?"


	5. A Meeting

A/N: SORRY for the delay! I watched LOTR again and got distracted and just had to write for that while the idea was fresh in my mine. I uploaded that story if you wanna check it out.

Thanks tooooo:

DracoMalfoy4Ever

Meeko13

Demonic-Kat

Who sent me LOVELY reviews. Don't worry, the lollipop is a recurring character. :p

Chapter 4:

Tonight was the night of the first D.A meeting and Lindi was scared out of her mind.

Lindi, Draco, and Blaise were sitting in the corner of the library studying. Well, at least the two boys were. With Snape's essay being due next period, the boy's were frantically writing down anything related to newt's eyes and their practical application in potions. _Name at least 5 potions that have newt's eyes as a central ingredient and explain why they are crucial to the potion_.

As the boys got up to harass Susan Bones into giving them the fifth potion, Lindi groaned and slid down in her chair till her forehead was resting on the table. After a few seconds, another groan of frustration, Lindi threw her arms onto the table as well, before slowly and repeatedly hitting her forehead against the table.

Lindi was so confused. She had no idea what to do. She knew what she was ordered and she knew that as a Slytherin she should never in a billion years want to go to a meeting like the DA meeting. However at the same time, Lindi, though she would never admit it, was curious. Despite the adage flying in circles around her mind, that curiosity killed the cat, Lindi couldn't help herself. She was curious for the things her father would expect her to be curious of, if the group posed any threat? Along with any information about the supposed Order of the Phoenix or Potter himself.

But, at the same time, Lindi was also curious about Potter himself and his friends Granger and Weasley. Why did they fight so strongly for their cause? What was their motivation? Did they honestly think they could win? And more importantly, what made Potter so damn special? And why did he always look at her as if he knew some awful secret about her?

At first Lindi thought the constant mistrustful looks she received from Potter were a result of her simply being the "new kid", and then when it didn't fade, she thought that they were because of her last name, Lestrange, or because of her new relation to the Malfoy's. As those both proved to be false, Lindi was now at a lost. How could Potter be so … distrustful of her? He couldn't know could he … about her father? Well Lindi was determined to find out. Tonight.

Right as Lindi made up her mind, Draco and Blaise returned to the table, triumphant over their inherent Slytherin cheating abilities.

"Yay! We're done!" cheered Blaise, and then spotting Astoria sitting alone across the room, threw a condescending smile at the still hunched-over Lindi, patted her on the head and cheekily said,

"Good luck tonight dear!" Before dodging her half-hearted swat in his direction, tenderly kissed her on the top of the head and chuckling walked over toward Astoria.

Draco laughed and shook his head as Blaise walked away, mouthing "Traitor" in Blaise's direction at leaving him all alone with an angry Lindi, on of the most terrifying creatures in the world.

"Lindi" Draco cooed. Before laughing again as Lindi tried to swat him this time. Catching her hand, Draco put it gently down on the table and then walked around till he stood behind her. Then reaching down, he put his hands on her shoulders and slowly and gently began rubbing them and moving her hair to the side and over her left shoulder, massaging up her neck and her scalp. When he felt Lindi starting to relax under his touch he tried again to talk to her.

"Lindi?" Draco asked.

All he got in response was a moan as his hands found a particularly tight knot in her shoulders.

Laughing Draco said, "Now, I know you want me Lindi. But at least wait till we're alone."

"Uhhh Dray…" Lindi tried to say before moaning again as Draco's hands found another spot.

Realizing that they were in a secluded part of the library with their table somewhat hidden behind a shelf of books. Lindi turned bright red and groaned once again hiding her face in her hands before sitting up.

When Draco pushed his chair closer to hers and sat down, Lindi peered at him through her fingers.

"Draco. What time is it?" Lindi questioned finally, waiting for her blush to fade. She was answered as the bell tolled, signaling five minutes till the end of break. With accompanying groans, Lindi and Draco stood up, pushed their chairs in, grabbed their book bags and started their way down to the dungeons for potion class.

Five Minutes later:

"Draco, Merilinda." Snape said, nodding in greeting to his two favorites students, as they took their seat at the desks directly in front of his own.

As the bell rang, Snape addressed the class,

"Today class we will be making a very, _interesting_ potion, a confusing and befuddlement draught. Which, as I am sure you remember you researched earlier in the year. I trust you still have your homework with the ingredient list; you'll need it today. The instructions are on the board; pay close attention to step –

Snape was interrupted as Potter came blazing into class late.

"Sorry professor! I was –

"10 points from Gryffindor.

"But –

"20 points."

"But I have a –

"Would you like it to be 50 Potter? Sit Down. You have wasted enough of my time." Snape snapped before continuing.

"As I was saying, pay close attention to step 12…it's confusing."

Throwing a final smirk at Draco and Lindi, Snape flicked his wand, opening the store cupboard.

Lindi and Draco played rock-paper-scissors to see who would go get the supplies. Draco lost in a magnificent three round game, and rose with a groan heading toward the cupboard. Meanwhile, Lindi stood up as well and walked over to Professor Snape who was watching over the class from the front of the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Unc- I mean, Professor?" Lindi said with a grin watching Snape wince at her almost calling him Unlce Sevy.

"Yes, Merilinda?"

"Well, you see me and Draco can't seem to find our ingredient list, I think we both left them in our rooms, you wouldn't by chance happen to have an extra would you?" Lindi said as sweet as can be.

With a slight shake of his head at her tenacity, Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a list for the duo.

With a coy, "Thank you professor", and a cheeky grin, took the list and walked back to her seat, smile only growing at the anger on everyone's faces.

How can we trust her when she does things like that?" Potter growled angrily.

"Harry, it's not like she can suddenly start acting like a Gryffindor and be best friends with us. She would be killed! Or worst ostracized, and Harry as much as you _hate_ to admit it, we need her connections. She can help us win this war. Whether she realizes it or not." Granger answered in a harsh whisper.

"Besides Harry. Wouldn't you do that if you could? Smile, flutter your eyes and get an 'O'." Weasley added wishfully.

As the trio watched, the first calculating, the second angry, and the third wishful; Draco returned, arms full of ingredients to Lindi who already had the cauldron bubbling and ready.

An hour and a half later, the bell rang, ending the thoroughly confusing class and signaling the start of dinner. The students, some more nervous than others, walked up to Snape's desk placed a labeled vial of their potion on it, before packing their book-bags and cleaning off their worktables.

As Snape's class broke out into chatter as they scaled the seemingly endless stairs up to the great hall for dinner.

Seeing that they were behind the three famous Gryffindors, her new best friends, Lindi turned to Draco and said,

"_Mon ami, jouer en même temps. Ils ont de m'entendre vous mentir_." (My friend, play along. They have to hear me lying to you.)

"_Mais ma petite, je veux seulement vous faire économiser à partir d'un soir d'ennui total._" (But, my little one, I only wish to save you from an evening of utter boredom.) Draco replied.

With an exaggerated sigh and roll of the eyes, Lindi shot Draco a look and said,

"Dray, I can't I have a meeting tonight with Professor McGonnagall that I can't get out of."

"Uhhh. Lindi, do you have to meet with her tonight? It's Friday, and Blaise will probably be off with Astoria again. And besides, you and I were supposed to meet tonight to plan the invite list for father's Christmas party. He wants it by tomorrow." Whined Draco.

"Dray, I'm really sorry. I can't. I have a _thing_. I'll meet you in the common room as soon as I'm done. I promise." Lindi said trying to appease him.

"Oh really? A thing. What's his name?" Draco replied to a now shocked Lindi at the turn this supposedly fake argument had taken.

"Draco. What are you talking about?" Lindi questioned stopping, in the middle of the hallway and grabbing Draco's arm to stop him as well, serious as to what had brought this up.

The two Slytherins stood in the middle of the entrance hall. Lindi's hand still clasped tightly onto Draco's arm. When Draco only looked down at her, straight into her eyes, seemingly straight into her soul, Lindi looked away.

"Draaaayy…"

"Merilinda." Draco answered gently grabbing her chin and pulling her face up to look at him.

"Hey, Lindi" Draco whispered when Lindi still refused to make eye contact.

"Draco. You know there's no one else, I mean –

"Lindi. Shhh." Draco said placing his finger on her mouth before pulling her into a quick hug.

"You know we're in this together, mon chere."

With a sigh Lindi stepped out of his embrace and answered,

"I know." And with a smile grabbed his hand and pulled him into the great hall saying,

"C'mon let's go eat, I need a real meal in order to make it through tonight,"

**20 minutes later:**

Seeing Granger look at her from across the hall, Lindi stood up and followed Granger out of the Great Hall after a minute.

"Okay, Hermione. Where are we going?" Lindi asked.

"The room of requirement. It's up on the seventh floor. Kind of hard to get into…"Granger answered.

"I don't think I have ever been there before." Lindi said unintentionally prompting Granger into a very long-winded explanation for the rest of their walk:

"Well, you see. That house elf Dobby told Harry about it. Apparently, you walk past this certain part of wall on the seventh floor three times concentrating on what you need. And then, after your third pass a room will appear, with what ever you had envisioned –"

Lindi heard before zoning her out and repeatedly focusing on one simple phrase _a room will appear with what ever you had envisioned._ As Lindi continued to process and contemplate the potential this room could hold, and tried to contain her increasing need to run down to the Slytherin common room, tell Draco about her epiphany and write an urgent letter home; they arrived at a large, blank expanse of wall.

Lindi watched as Granger walked back and forth three times, and sure enough a door appeared. Amazed, Lindi followed Granger into the room.

Inside there was everyone from the meeting, beginning to split into pairs. Watching as Granger got called off to be partners with Weasley. Lindi quickly looked around hoping to find someone else looking for a partner, seeing that the only one left partner-less was Potter, Lindi groaned slightly before taking a few tentative steps towrd him. Potter seemed to realize that too, and frantically glanced around the room one more time before grudgingly approaching Lindi.

"Need a partner?"

"Yes, I mean, if you don't mind," said Lindi.

"Well, I guess you're part of the group now, since no one seems to object to you being here." Potter said as they walked over to the end of the line and split apart facing each other, wands still in their pockets.

"I mean, I didn't even think you were going to show tonight, the way you were fighting with Malfoy after potions."

"That's none of your business. That was a private conversation." Lindi snapped back, showing Potter her Slytherin side for the first time.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be having _private_ conversations in the middle of the hallway." Potter sneered back.

"Regardless. Why were you listening to us anyway?" Lindi sneered right back taking a step forward.

"Honestly I don't know why I even bothered to listen. I mean who would want to hear the scum of Malfoy's thoughts being verbalized?" Potter replied taking his own step forward.

The two intently stared at each other, before being interrupted by a throat clearing across the room. Look up, the disgruntle pair saw Granger looking at the two of them standing less than a foot away from each other, wands out pointing at the other's hearts. Simultaneously, the pair separated mumbling apologies, pocketing their wands. For the rest of the meeting Lindi and Potter did not say one word beyond what was necessary for their spellwork. Soon thereafter, Potter dismissed the group.

As Lindi walked past Potter to the exit, she stopped and reached into her pocket, Potter assuming that Lindi was reaching for her wand pulled his own out, but was startled when all he received in return was mumbled, "sorry" and a bright pink lollipop.

Confused Harry stood there for a few moments staring at the easily recognizable lollipop seeing as Lindi always seemed to have one when she was around him. _Why would Lindi give up one of her beloved lollipops?_ For the moment, all thoughts of foul play were chased from his mind by the image of the bright pink candy in front of him.

Slowly, unwittingly, Potter stuck the lollipop in his pocket to save for a rainy day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a few levels below Potter, an exhausted Lindi had just entered the Slytherin common room. Seeing her enter, Blaise and Draco jumped up from the couch and the gaggle of upperclassmen who just so happened to be standing there as the two boys planned the invitation list for the famous Malfoy Christmas party, and over to Lindi.

"Lindi are you okay?" Draco asked while Blaise simultaneously asked,

"Did you plant it?"

As Lindi mumbled a quick yes to both questions, the trio shared a small smile before dragging a groaning Lindi over to their recently vacated seats, this time with Lindi in between the two.

As the clock struck midnight, Draco and Blaise looked down to see LIndi asleep, her head on Draco's lap, feet on Blaise's lap, more at ease then they had seen her in a long while.

Shaking their heads, the two boys picked up their closest friend and carried her up to the room they shared (Malfoy money at it's finest) where they soon joined her in their own slumber.


End file.
